Bello Fantasma Invernal
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: ONE-SHOT a pesar de los años que han pasado, Shirou todavía no ha logrado desprenderse por completo del recuerdo de Atsuya y tiene sueños con él todas las noches, pero el propio Atsuya le hará ver que depender tanto de su recuerdo puede hacerle descuidar a una persona que ahora es muy importante...mas que él.


**One-Shot:**

**Bello Fantasma Invernal**

**P.O.V Fubuki Shirou**

_-Oe, oe, Onii-chan ¿hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo? ¡Despierta!-escuchó como me exigía una vocecilla infantil exasperada. _

_Esa voz demandante de nuevo invadía mis sueños, siempre sé a quién pertenece ¿cómo voy a olvidarlo? Esa voz a sido mi razón de vivir y mi ideal durante muchos años, mi guía en un camino de hielo._

_-Hola…Atsuya…-lo saludo mientras abro poco a poco los ojos viendo ese bello rostro infantil cerca de mí sonriéndome como un diablillo travieso._

_Me incorporó un poco para poder contemplarlo. Todo en él es igual a como están en mis recuerdos, su cabello rosado, sus ojos platinos idénticos a los míos, incluso con la misma ropa que llevaba el día en que le perdí con su característica bufanda. Lo único distinto es nuestra notable diferencia de edad, somos gemelos, nacimos a la vez pero…él tiene la misma apariencia que cuando desapareció, solo un niño de siete años mientras que yo con mis veinticuatro años lo miro desde lo alto ¿Por qué no me sorprendo de nada de esto?_

_Porque sé que todo esto no es más que un sueño. Un sueño narcótico que me traslada a un mundo en donde mi hermano menor todavía existe, aunque el tiempo está detenido para él. Desde hace varios años que tengo estos sueños con él, en donde él siempre me hace la misma pregunta:_

_-¿No va siendo hora de que anheles a quien de verdad tienes que anhelar?_

_Nunca he llegado a responder a esa pregunta. Suelo preguntarle entonces a que o a quien se refiere pero en vez de contestarme solo me sonríe y me pide jugar al futbol con él y entonces término por olvidarme de lo que me ha preguntado y me pongo a jugar con él, invadiéndome una sensación de nostalgia. Pero no hay día en que no me lo pregunte…_

_Pero esta vez es distinto…Atsuya ha estado callado casi todo el tiempo y hubo un momento en que dejó que el balón que le había pasado siguiera su camino sin ninguna intención de recibirlo. Me quedo mirándolo confuso por aquello._

_-Atsuya ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza._

_-Nii-chan ¿no estás cansado de estar siguiendo siempre la sombra de un muerto?-me quede sin aliento al escucharle decir eso._

_-¿Qué dices? Jajajaja Atsuya, es cruel que me hagas esa clase de preguntas-le replique mientras me dirigía hacia el balón que había dejado pasar de largo._

_-¿Por qué no eres capaz de recordarme sin depender de mi recuerdo?-me volvió a preguntar-Te haces daño y yo…no puedo avanzar…_

_-Atsuya ¿Qué quieres decir con…?_

_-Nii-chan-me interrumpió para luego acercarse a mí a paso apresurado haciéndome una señal para que me pusiese a su altura-¿Tu me quieres?_

_De nuevo me sorprendo ante aquella pregunta ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Atsuya? ¿Por qué me pregunta tantas cosas raras?_

_-Atsuya ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¡Por supuesto que te quiero!-respondo sin dudarlo pero al parecer aquella no era la respuesta que él esperaba oír, su mirada se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza en señal de decepción._

_-No me quieres como debes de quererme…-murmuró él._

_-Atsuya ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-¿De qué te sirve quererme así?-me cuestionó volviendo a levantar la mirada, con reproche-A un ser que no puede ser tocado, a un ser que ya no puede sentir el calor, un ser que ya ni siquiera puede llorar…_

_-Atsuya ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas ahora?-cuestiono desconcertado.-Nunca me habías dicho nada de esto antes, siempre hemos estado bien ¿a qué viene ahora todo esto?_

_-Nunca hemos estado bien, Nii-chan y mucho menos ahora…-murmuró Atsuya-Todo esto es una falsa ilusión que hemos creado para llenar el vacío que sentimos por la ausencia del otro…pero yo ya estoy muerto y tu aun estas vivo._

_No podía estar más sorprendido al escuchar a un niño hablar de esa forma. Aunque puede que fuera algo inevitable, mi hermano pequeño iba a ser un niño para toda la eternidad, no podría madurar, nunca se convertiría en adulto pero aun siendo así como alma todavía podrá acumular experiencias y recuerdos de los cuales aprendería. _

_-Conseguiste superarme durante ese partido contra el Génesis-siguió hablando Atsuya acercándose mi y tocando mi mejilla-Pero aun no logras recordarme sin sentirte herido y abandonado…Shirou, te vas a arrepentir de esto, y mucho, hay una persona que esta esperándote, que no deja de mirarte y tu solo ves a través de esa persona._

_-¿Una persona?_

_-¿No la recuerdas?-Atsuya ladeó la cabeza-Al igual que lo que tu siente por mí, sin ti esa persona se siente herida y abandonada. Shirou, no te aferres al recuerdo de un fallecido…una persona viva, con su calor, sus lágrimas, sus risas y su dolor quiere recibirte. No la abandones, Shirou, te necesita._

_-Atsuya no te entiendo…no sé qué es lo que está intentando decirme…-insistí pero de pronto Atsuya se separó de mi y se fue alejando. Me levantó e intento seguirle pero entonces me doy cuenta de que mis pies están pegados al suelo y no puedo dar ni un paso ¡¿pero qué es esto?!-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Atsuya! ¡Atsuya, espera!_

_-No la abandones, Nii-chan, te necesita, te necesita, no la abandones ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!…-me repetía una y otra vez mientras se alejaba e iba desapareciendo en un gran banco de niebla. _

_Y entonces…_

-¡AAAH!-abro los ojos de repente y me incorporo abruptamente de mi lugar observando todo lo que hay a mi alrededor bastante asustado.

Pero no veo nada que la habitación de mi cabaña, desierta, sin ningún alma o al menos ruido que perturbe su silencio. Los madera que forma la pared, el suelo y el techo protegen el interior del clima frío del exterior, donde puedo ver por la ventana que ya estaba comenzando a nevar, aunque todavía suavemente.

Me dejo caer de nuevo en mi colchón mientras con un brazo me tapo los ojos dando un suspiro ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Esto no ha sido un sueño como los que he tenido antes, Atsuya estaba muy raro y decía cosas que no tenía sentido para mí. Es descabellado pensar que un fantasma me viene a visitar mientras duermo, pero no encontraba más explicaciones. Mi obsesión por mi hermano había sido superada hacía años pero al mismo tiempo que me desprendí de esa doble personalidad que llegó a atormentarme tanto tiempo, empezaron a aparecer esos sueños en los que se encontraba Atsuya de niño. Aunque al principio pensaba que era un delirio o algo así terminé por adaptarme a tener esos sueños, era una forma de volver a verle sin desprenderme de su recuerdo pero…esta vez, Atsuya ya no estaba a gusto conmigo, siempre me pedía jugar con él, o nos reíamos juntos, pero ahora está casi siempre entristecido o mirándome como si esperase algo de mí.

-Atsuya…-murmuró de forma inconsciente mientras doy un leve suspiro-¿Qué es lo que intentabas decirme?

Quito mi brazo de mis ojos para observar la luz que entra de la ventana y puedo deducir que es un poco más tarde del mediodía, agradezco profundamente que tenga días libres porque si no tendría problemas en el trabajo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso debería ir a preparar la comida, tengo la sensación de que no debería estar aquí tumbado.

De nuevo me incorporo de mi cama, esta vez con más cuidado y lentitud, mientras me rasco detrás de la nuca para luego estirarme y desperezarme. Me levantó de la cama y me dirijo hacia la ventana a contemplar la nieve que cae, puede que vaya a haber una tormenta dentro de poco, me gustaría cerciorarme por su acaso y…

De pronto unas risas infantiles llegaron a mis oídos.

Me quedo helando cuando diviso una figura pequeña a lo lejos desde la cabaña. Aquella figura era un niño pequeño jugando felizmente con la nieve que está a su alrededor y trataba de atrapar los pequeños copos que caían del cielo…pero…ese cabello rosado, la extraña forma que tenía con las puntas elevándose hacia arriba, una larga bufanda blanca y abrigado hasta arriba del cuello.

-¡¿Atsuya?!-casi pego mi cara al cristal de la ventana para verlo mejor, pero él, ignorante a mi grito y a mi sorpresa seguía jugando entre la nieve para luego abalanzarse sobre un balón de futbol y trataba de dar toques con él-Es él…es él…No puede ser…pero es él…¡Atsuya!

Como alma que lleva el diablo corro hacia la puerta de salía y olvidándome por completo de abrigarme o de al menos ponerme mis zapatos salgo de mi casa y corro hacia Atsuya que continuaba dándome la espalda mientras intentaba dar toques al balón sin saber que yo estaba acercándome a él.

-Atsuya…-murmuró por lo bajo deteniéndome justo detrás de él pero sigue sin percatarse de mi presencia al estar tan concentrado en conseguir el numero de toques que se había auto propuesto pero no puedo resistirme y le abrazo fuertemente por la espalda llegando a escuchar un pequeño quejido por su parte por haberle tomado por sorpresa.-Atsuya…Atsuya…estas aquí, estás vivo…

-¿Papá?

Aquella palabra me azotó todo el cuerpo haciéndome mirar a mi hermano pequeño. Me separo un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara pero todavía sin liberarlo de mis brazos. Él volteó a verme y entonces nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

Entonces es cuando puedo ver que este niño no es Atsuya.

Su apariencia es idéntica a la de mi hermano menor, la forma del pelo (aunque bueno, en realidad, se parecía más al mío de joven), el color del mismo, rosado, la piel blanca, una complexión física idéntica, incluso tiene la misma mirada que la de él, confiado y algo agresivo. Pero sus ojos no son en absoluto los de Atsuya, su color no es gris como los de él, son de un color carmesí intenso, rasgados y las cejas menos pobladas y con una ligera inclinación al final, además, ahora que me fijo en las puntas de su cabello se podía ver un color azulado aunque si no te fijabas bien no se podían notar.

-Papá ¿estás bien?-preguntó aquel niño mirándome curioso.

-¿Q-Que…?-murmuro sin apartar la mirada de él-¿Q-quien eres…?

Aquel niño me miró consternado y luego su mirada pasó a ser una de molestia.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo qué quién soy?-preguntó ofendido colocando sus manos en su cadera de manera infantil-Pues soy tu hija ¿no lo ves? Soy Otonashi Atsumi.

-¿H-Hija…?-vuelvo a murmurar cuando me percato de que aquel niño era en realidad una niña a pesar de su apariencia.

-Papá ¿No te acuerdas? Mamá me trajo aquí hace dos días para que pasara las vacaciones contigo…pero no me has hecho ni caso…-aquello último lo dijo con voz decepcionada para luego mirarme haciendo un puchero.

Entonces la lógica golpeó mi mente como una bomba. Es cierto…es verdad ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Tengo una niña, mi hija Atsumi, de apenas siete años. Una hija que tuve con mi ex pareja de la adolescencia y mejor amiga Otonashi Haruna, que me trae a la niña cada vez que tengo días libres. Pero ¿Cómo he podido olvidar a mi propia hija? ¿Ha dicho que lleva conmigo desde hace dos días? Pero…no me acuerdo de nada ¿Es que he estado desatendiéndola? ¡No puede ser!

Tomo a mi hija en brazos y la alzo hacia arriba y la observo detenidamente mientras ella me mira extrañada por mi reacción. No parece apagada, ni tampoco parece que le haya faltado comida, tampoco notaba que sus ojos tuviera indicios de falta de sueño o algo así. Me sentía aliviado, eso significaba que no ha estado desatendida pero ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada? ¿De verdad he estado cocinado para dos? Ella tiene la costumbre de dormir conmigo cuando viene ¿Por qué no he podido notarla siquiera? Atsumi ni siquiera ha protestado, no ha intentado llamar mi atención…a no ser que la hubiera ignorado.

Acaso…¿era a esto a lo que Atsuya se estaba refiriendo? Decía que alguien me estaba esperando, que me necesitaba y que no debía abandonarla. Tiene que ser eso. Atsuya estaba todo el tiempo refiriéndose a Atsumi, mi hija lleva dos días esperando a que hablase o jugase con ella pero yo me he quedado sumergido completamente en mis sueños con Atsuya. He estado todo el tiempo anhelado a una persona que ya no existe cuando la que está aquí ha estado sufriendo.

Que miserable…

Me acerco a mi niña a mi pecho y la abrazo con fuerza pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño mientras caigo de rodillas sobre la fría nieve. Ella parece sorprendida por aquel abrazo repentino pero en seguida emite lo que a mí me parece un gemido de alegría y corresponde mi abrazo de forma infantil y cariñosa, restregando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Lo siento mucho, Atsumi, perdona a tu padre por no haberte hecho caso…-me disculpo con ella acariciando sus rosados cabellos.

-No pasa nada, él me dijo que estabas mal y que tenía que esperar a que te pusieras bien-me contestó feliz de la vida mientras yo parpadeo.

-¿"Él"?-pregunto ¿acaso ha venido alguien a casa? Ni eso siquiera lo recuerdo.

-Mi amigo el lobito…-sonrió señalándome al bosque.

-¡¿LOBOS?!-exclamo poniéndome de pie con mi hija en brazos mirando fijamente el bosque, alerta por si aparecía algo.

-No pasa nada, papá, es muy bueno y cariñoso-me decía como si no entendiera mi reacción.

-¿Has estado sola con un lobo?-pregunto atemorizado a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Los lobos son peligrosos!

-P-pero este lobo no lo es, es muy bueno, y me ha llevado con él en su lomo y…

-¡¿Qué te has subido al lomo de un lobo?!-exclamo escandalizado por esa idea.

-Es que tú estabas mal….me lo dijo el lobito…

-Los lobos no hablan, Atsumi-le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya lo sé, pero este si habla. No movía la boca, pero hablaba…-me contaba haciendo un puchero-Ha estado jugando conmigo y también le he dado de mis golosinas, es muy simpático, creo que te gustaría si lo conocieras.

No puedo creer lo que mi hija me está diciendo. Parece que me este hablando de alguno de esos cuentos fantásticos que suele leer de animales que hablan con el protagonista o dioses con forma de animales. Puede que sea eso, que se lo haya inventado, Atsumi todavía es muy pequeña, es posible que solo se haya inventado un amigo imaginario, con forma de animal, pero imaginario al fin y al cabo. Es lo más lógico, los lobos no se acercan a los humanos y un niño pequeño solo y desprotegido es una presa convincente, no solo para los lobos sino también para osos o incluso zorros. Si Atsumi hubiera estado de verdad en contacto con animales salvajes sola y durante dos días...dudo mucho que ahora la tuviera en brazos.

Entonces me percato de que hay algo entre los matorrales del bosque, observándonos con intensidad. Puedo ver que se trata de una mirada penetrante e intensa observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, no parece amenazadora pero no puedo fiarme, si lo que dice Atsumi es cierto y hay lobos cerca no es buena idea quedarse en medio a la vista y desprotegido. Desde joven me han apodado el caza osos y un lobo no iba a amedrentarme pero no voy a arriesgarme con mi hija pequeña presente, además pronto iba a iniciarse una ventisca y es mejor ponerse a cubierto ahora.

-Atsumi, volvamos dentro, pronto vendrá una tormenta de nieve, te prepararé un chocolate caliente.

Atsumi pareció agradarle la idea pues se le iluminó la mirada y asintió varias veces. Me insiste para que la deje en el suelo pero me niego a hacerlo, habiendo un lobo cerca no voy a dejar que mi hija sea un blanco fácil.

-Espera-me dijo para luego mirar hacia donde estaba el lobo-¡Arigato! ¡Gracias por hacerme compañía mientras papá se curaba!

-¡Atsumi!-le grito a modo de regaño pero ella me ignoró.

-¡No voy a estar aquí todos los días! ¡Onegai, cuida de papá cuando yo no esté!

-¡Ya basta, Atsumi!-le digo antes de meterme dentro de casa con ella y cierro la puerta con seguro solo por si acaso-No vuelvas a gritar así.

-No pasa nada…él es bueno…-me decía mientras le quitaba su abrigo y le sacudía la nieve que tenía por la cabeza y los hombros, colgué la prenda en la percha al lado de la mía.

-Bueno, bueno…-suspiro antes de ir a la cocina seguida de mi pequeña, me pongo a calentar la leche para preparar el chocolate mientras miro por el rabillo del ojo como mi niña se sienta en el sueño y pinta con sus lápices de colores su libreta de dibujos. Sonrió al verla tan entretenida, no son muchas las veces en las que puedo estar con ella así que tengo que compensar el tiempo que no le he prestado atención. Creo que mañana, después de la tormenta, la llevaré de visita al Hakuren para que juguemos los dos con los del equipo, seguro que se divertirá, con lo que le gusta el fútbol a ella…

-¿Sabes? Me has sorprendido antes papá-me habló ella mientras cambiaba su lápiz rosa por otro de color verde.

-Oh ¿y eso?

-Es que antes me has llamado Atsuya…-comentó sin dejar de mirar su dibujo.

-Ah…eso…

-Atsuya es mi nombre en chico ¿verdad?-preguntó Atsumi esta vez tomando un lápiz negro. Sonrió mientras seco un par de tazas para el chocolate.

-Si…yo te puse tu nombre por alguien a quien yo quería mucho-le contestó con una tierna sonrisa. Ella terminó su dibujo y sopló sobre él para quitar los restos de goma de borrar que pudiera tener.

-Es que ese es su nombre…-dijo ella levantándose del suelo con su dibujo en las manos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin entender mientras ella se acerca a mí con una sonrisa.

-Atsuya es el nombre del lobito-me dijo sonriente mientras a me enseña su dibujo.

Me quedo congelado al escucharle decir eso y encima ver su dibujo infantil que consistía en el bosque cubierto de nieve y en el centro un enorme lobo rosado de ojos grises y el nombre de Atsuya pintado de negro y rosa adornaba justo al lado del lobo…

De pronto pude escuchar un aullido en la lejanía.

**FIN…**

_Mi primer fic de Fubuki y Atsuya, aunque haya aparecido la hija de Shirou. Este fic está dirigido para aquellos que leen mi otro fic "El Alma del Raimon" para que pudieran ver a padre e hija en un momento para ellos dos, es por eso que es algo corto, pero aun asi espero que os haya gustado. Yo la verdad disfrute mucho haciéndolo. _

_Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra atención. _

_Saludos_

_Chao Ling-Yin_


End file.
